The Time of Our Lives
by Professor Rose
Summary: §Newly Edited.§ Rose Bloom can do anything she wants. She can see what is going to happen in the future, for instance. Then she sees something that terrifies her. Will it actually happen? First fic. Please R&R! No Flames.
1. Hilary's Seer

The Time of Our Lives

By: Draco's One and Only Girl

This all belongs to J.K. Rowling the only characters I own are Rose Keith and Lizzy and I own Hilary Baldwin. Hilary and rose are based on true people.

Summery: Rose Bloom is an ordinary student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when she finds out she has a talent like no other Hogwarts student, she freaks out. When she finally learns how to use it properly, she has to figure out if she wants to use it for her friends or Professor Dumbledore. Who will Rose choose? Read to find out more.

Chapter One:

Hilary's Seer...

**Rose's POV:**

"This was supposed to be my turn to decide if we are going to!" I said to Hilary. Hilary looked at me like I was crazy. Hilary Baldwin is my best friend. Hilary speaks funny because she has a retainer, muggle stuff, but she is my best friend. Be aware, she gets mad when people say she sounds like a geek. (**A/N Don't review me and say anything like she's a geek, or, I will pretend to shoot you**.) She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When Harry Potter started dating Hermione Granger, we all thought that (we as in some the Gryffindor girls) Hilary and I were going to have to start dating our crushes. My crush was Draco Malfoy and Hilary's was Ronald Weasley.

"Nope" she responded to me, in her retainer voice, "You chose the person that Hermione was goin' to go out wif."

"Oh, I had forgotten," It was a lie, but I wanted to choose who Hilary was going to date. I was pretty good at being a Seer. I could always see who was going to go out with whom. So far, I had been right. And plus, I have had a couple of visions that included Hilary and Ron, kissing.

"Well I was going to choose a guy for you." I responded innocently.

"In that case, then, you can be the seer for today," Hilary said to me. "Hopefully it'll be Ron."

"Maybe. You never know what may come up in a Seer's head." I responded.

Once all the Gryffindor girls arrived in the common room, of course, they were all exited to see who would be going out with whom next. I had to shout to get them all to quiet down, "HEY, EVERYONE! BE QUITE!" I heard Hilary saying "sut up" so they would listen to me. "Ok, now that we are all, finally, quiet I can tell what's going to happen." I said to them. "The person I have seen to go out with this month is…" I hesitated for a moment. "Hilary Baldwin." Everyone looked toward Hilary. I heard a couple of groans from the girls. I knew that they were probably mad at me for choosing Hilary, but I couldn't help not to let my best friend have her wish.

"She is seen to be going out with...Ronald Bilius Weasley." I finished.

"YESH!" She screamed and started to jump up and down. That didn't last long, Hilary tripped over the leg of the chair. She was truly clumsy. It was true that I had seen them going out. I knew for a fact that they were wishing to go out with each other. (Ron had asked me one day to ask Hilary out.) But then one night I had an odd dream that usually happens when I am Seeing, I saw Ron kissing Hilary. I knew that would make her day.

**Hilary's POV:**

**(I am just gonna keep going from the point above, thanks A.P.)**

I heard the girls start groaning, but I didn't care. I was to be going out with Ron Weasley. However many times I have seen Ron and I together in my dreams, I think they will be coming true. "Sank you, Rose!" I thanked her. "You have made my dweam... twue."

"Your welcome. I had seen you and Ron kissing in my vision, last night. I had to tell you as soon as possible." she told me. "Plus, you deserve a guy like him."

"I just have to say, SANK YOU!" I hugged her.

It was an hour later and we were in the Great Hall. "Rose, I think I will go say 'hi' to Ron, ok?" I said to her.

"Ok. I see you want to do more than talk though." she told me and winked. "Ok, I am going to go." I walked toward the teachers table to where Ron was

. "Hi, Ron" I said, slightly nervous.

Oh...hi. I wanted to ask you something but I guess it'll have to wait until after dinner. How about you ask Rose to come sit with us. You, too." I could tell he was nervous.

"OK. I will go get her, than" I told him and walked away to get Rose.

As I went to get Rose, I stopped by to see Hermione. She looked happier than usual. "Hey!" I said to her. "How has it been since, well, you know."

"It has been great." she replied, "Can you thank Rose for setting me up with him?"

"Sure. Guess who the girwl was this month?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Was it you?" Hermione replied an answer.

"'Ep. The guy chosen for me was Ron Weasley. I'm _really_ happy." I told her, happily. "I should get going. I will tell her sanks from you."

"Alright. Bye then. Also, have fun." She smiled at me. I blushed and quickly turned away.

I jogged over to Rose and ask her to sit by Ron with me. "Hey, Rose" I said to her. "Ron asked that we come sit by him."

"Sure" she replied. "But I think he just wants you to sit with him. It seems that way, I think." I wasn't surprised to here that, but all the same I want her to come with me. "Maybe I shouldn't though, you know guys and their egos."

"Come on, you can come." I said with a reassuring voice. "Ron isn't that kind of guy."

"Right, haven't even been paying attention to a word Hermione has been saying? About their fourth year? The Triwizard Tournament and how Ron was jealous about Harry getting into the tournament when he was underage. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"I want you to come with me" I said to her, ignoring all that she just said. "I _am _kind of nervous, you know." _What might happen if she does not come_ I thought. _She must know something I do not._ Almost as though she could read my mind, she spoke.

"I don't want to interrupt anything...um...special."

"Ok. Oh ya, Hermione says: 'sank you!'"

"Have a good time with Ronald."

"Ok, see you in the common room later on tonight."

I walked back over to where Ron was sitting. "I'm back. Rose didn't want to come." I sat down next to him. He was staring at my mouth. "What? Do I have something stuck in my retainer?"

"I love the way you speak with that thing in your mouth." He stated as if he didn't know he was speaking.

"How odd," I mumbled to myself. I took out my retainer and put it next to my plate. Then I scooped some food and put it on my plate. Mainly mashed potatoes. Also, some venison meat loaf. Lots of that. Then for a drink, I took some white wine as a drink. Over the coarse of the night, I got drunk on it.

Ron had to help me to the common room. Once there I was left to rot on the couch. Oddly enough, I had slept walk up to the boy's dormitory. Harry Potter found me there the next morning. He did that by running into me when he was on his way to get breakfast, I think.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was trying to sleep, you bitch. Don't you know that women need their beauty sleep?" I stated groggily. "Then again, nobody cares now do they, fucking bitches, all of them." I went to click my retainer, but felt nothing.

"What are you talking about-wait, aren't you supposed to be wearing something in your mouth that makes you talk freaky like?" I heard the voice of the famous Harry Potter talking to me. "Anyways, what are you doing at the door of the boy's dormitory?"

"I have no clue" I told him coldly. "Maybe you could fucking tell me. I would also like to know, WHERE IS MY RETAINER?!?" That was the last straw for me. I know I should not have but I took out my wand and pointed it at Harry. "Tell me where it is you asshole or I'll curse you...."

"You're mad..." Harry stuttered. "Must be a hangover. Hilary Ann Baldwin go to bed. But before you go there use a spell to get your retainer back. _Guten Tag_ to you, Hilary."

"Oh, yeah. I could do that." I remembered the spell. "_Accio retainer._" Just then, I heard something flying threw the air. All of a sudden, my retainer stopped only a foot from me. I took it out of the air and did another spell to clean it of any germs other than my own from the retainer. After that I put it back in my mouth and started clicking it. I returned to my own dormitory and went to bed. Good thing it was the weekend!


	2. Rose's Story

Hello, everybody! I know I should have waited to put the second chapter up, because nobody is reviewing me! Please review! Please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. starts sobbing WAIT! I own Rose and I have a half and half ownership of Hilary!

Chapter Two:

Professor Dumbledore Is Told...

Rose's POV:

I have never wanted to not be where I am now than at the moment. I don't think Hilary could tell that I was uncomfortable. If she did, though, I couldn't tell. She's the best at keeping her feelings to her self. It was kind of bad that way. She would get into trouble for that sometimes, so that was a bad thing for her. I had always thought that if she let her feelings show that she would stop having outbursts of a certain feeling. Take her anger for instance. She can be happy about something, and then, she turns angry about nothing in particular. (Sorry about all this stuff about Hilary. We will go back to the story now. Thanks, A.P.)

Well, now I wish she would see that I feel uncomfortable. I haven't really liked Ron all that much, that's why I don't want to go sit with him. Oh well. I think I will live. But I still think that Ron wants to be alone with Hilary.

"Hilary, how about this; you sit with Ron, and I sit with Hermione. You know that I feel uncomfortable. Right?" I asked her something that was on my mind, but I had also lied. I wanted to go to Professor Dumbledore, instead. It kind of just slipped, though. "I'm sorry that I might have sounded rude but the truth is this; I feel like I don't need to be with you and Ron right now, ok?" I tried to apologize. It seemed to change her mind on me sitting with Hermione instead of Ron.

"Ok. I guess I should listen to you. You saw Ron and me together. Thanks and you can go sit with Hermione if you want. Thanks!" She hugged me.

"Go! I don't think Ron wants to wait much longer." So, she went to where Ron was sitting and sat down.

_I have to go to Dumbledore. _I thought. _He might understand how and why I have these visions. _I went to the teachers table and found Professor Dumbledore talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Yes, Miss. Bloom?" He responded. "Can we talk, sir?" I asked. "Somewhere where just you and I can talk?"

"Why do you want to do this?" he answered with a question.

"Because I need to talk to you. I will tell you why when we get somewhere other than here, ok?" I was telling the truth. I really need to talk to him. He's probably the only person that will understand what's happening to me in this big school.

As we walked toward Professor Dumbledore's office, Peeves, the schools evilest ghost came into my eyes. "Professor, WATCH OUT!" I yelled. After I said that Peeves came out from behind a corner and through a dung bomb at Professor Dumbledore. Luckily, he dogged it just in time. It was very close to hitting him. He is very fast, considering he is really old.

"That was very close, sir." I told him. "How are you so fast?"

"My reflexes are very fast. They seem to get slower as I get older, though." replied Professor Dumbledore.

"It doesn't look like it." I said to him. "But, can we continue now?"

"Yes" he said looking a little puzzled about what we were going to talk about. "We can go."

And that we did. We were going to the seventh floor. Then it hit me on where we were going: The Room of Requirement. I wondered what it will look like. Fred and George Weasley said that when they hid from Filtch, the janitor person, that it was a broom cupboard. And for D.A. meetings, it had been a room to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When we reached the seventh floor, we came to where the Room of Requirement was. We walked past it 3 times while I was thinking about a room in which to talk in. After the third time, a door appeared. I opened it to find a very nice sitting room. On the far left was a television and to the right there were a couple of chairs and a couch. On the sides of the room there were tables with chips and cookies on them, and other junk food.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Professor Dumbledore asked me when we were both sitting on the couch.

"I want to tell you something that has been happening to me, lately." I told him. "It seems as though I can See. Some of the Gryffindor girls and I have begun a monthly thing where somebody is told who they will be going out with. And I have been the one telling who's going to go out with whom, lately."

"So, are you saying that you are a sort of Seer?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think so." I replied.

_So, how did you like my chapter? I sort of left you on a little cliff. I'm so evil! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Only nice ones thank you! _

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
